


我让我的猫去杀一个人

by xuanqing



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, 静临 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanqing/pseuds/xuanqing
Summary: ＃莉莉要的狼静x猫猫临#全文1.3w，注意背后#烂尾.jpg，甜腻腻.jpg＃OOC就是我的锅





	我让我的猫去杀一个人

关于“孽缘”的开端——

“我要你去杀一个人。”  
“喵？”  
“别装了，你可以变成人形的吧！那么叫你帮我去杀个人也是可行的——只要你下手干净点别留下线索就行。哦，不，就算你留下线索也没关系，我有不在场证明，而你······没人会将一个人的死亡归咎于一只猫。”  
“喵。”  
“你喵什么喵，你明明可以变成人的。我接着说了，帮我杀了他你就自由了，怎么样？”  
“喵喵。”  
“你同意了。”  
灰白的墙壁上有浓稠的黑色铺展开来，蜷伏着的影子慢慢舒展成人类的模样——如果忽略那头顶的尖耳朵和身后摇晃着的尾巴的话，这副身体的主人称得上是一个可以混入人群的人类。  
他长得怎么样，我并不是很关心这件事情。但总被周围流浪的小母猫们前呼后拥的他，应该算是长相过得去的类型吧。  
“啊，我同意了。”他的眼白在黑暗中显得格外明显，像是在发着光：“但我还是想问一句，你为什么想杀了他？”  
他顿了顿，咬牙切齿地吐出那几个音节。  
“平和岛静雄。”  
“他太吵了。”  
平和岛静雄是我的邻居，我们平日并没有过多的来往。按理说我不应该对几乎未曾谋面的人产生如此强烈的恨意，但他所制造出的噪音已经到了我不能忍受的地步了。  
准确地来说，每个月中旬他的房子里都会传出诡异的声响。若那声音细若蚊足也不会令我心生杀意，而那声音实在太大了，就像有一只猛兽被拘束在笼子里，用那足以刺穿皮肉的爪子在铁板上不断抓挠一样，还伴随着从喉间硬挤出来的沙哑嚎叫声，每听到那些噪音，我都极力压制着冲到邻居家动手砍人的冲动——直到我发现家中的猫咪可以变成人后，一个早已成型的买凶杀人的计划终于可以实施了。  
我并没有对与邻居交流这件事情抱有期待。如果我去和能发出那样的声音的人交涉，说不定我真的会死。而我的猫不一样，我不知道他还隐藏了什么秘密，而那些秘密是否会对我造成什么影响也全然不知，如果让他去当那个杀手，不论成功与否于我而言都没有坏处。  
我这么想着，自觉计划万无一失。只要以放他自由作为条件，以这只猫三天两头爱跑出去的性格，应该会答应的。  
临也盘腿坐在地上，像是在思考什么，就在我以为他要反悔时，他露出了一脸引人不适的虚伪笑容，挠了挠头顶的猫耳。  
“那么这交易——说定了哦？”  
得手了。

“虽然说是主人的命令——嗯，我不想承认她是主人，也不想承认这是命令——让我去杀平和岛静雄还是有些困难的。”  
“喵呜——”  
临也再次挠了挠头顶的猫耳，才意识到自己现在并没有以猫的姿态和猫说话，对方听不懂也在情理之中。明明变成了人，猫耳和尾巴却还是收不回去，这大概是因为自己进化得不够完善。不过这一点也很好，最起码自己在以人类的形态出现时可以更加灵活，必要时猫科动物敏锐的听觉和锋利的指甲也可以成为自己逃脱的武器。只要对手不是太过强大，毫发无损地退出战斗也不是什么难事。  
而平和岛静雄不一样。如果说自己可以凭借直觉给遇到的可能成为对手的人或动物打分，平和岛静雄的数值是被一团迷雾遮盖住的。从每个月听到的噪声来看，那家伙的破坏力不容小觑，但偶尔溜出去和他打个照面时，却又看不出这个人到底可怕在何处。  
临也踏着月光思考着，寻找着能够让自己悄无声息潜入平和岛静雄的房子的方法。  
这一带满是老旧的木式建筑，家家户户的门口都有昏黄的灯光闪闪烁烁。与灯光所营造的宁静气氛相比，平和岛宅门口的黑暗透出的不安氛围似乎有了形状和温度。临也打了个寒噤，用指尖碰了碰门上的门铃，同时将另一只手背在身后，露出之前在猫抓板上磨得锃亮的指甲。  
等到那人来开门，就干净利落地出手划破他的喉咙就好。周边早已探查过，没有监控，这么晚也不会有目击者，如果一切顺利的话明早自己就可以——  
门开了，但对方似乎比自己出手更快。脖颈被捏住了，整个人被粗暴地拉进房间，门在身后轰然作响。临也感到自己的背重重砸在地上，忍不住发出了一声惨叫。结果将自己摁在地上的罪魁祸首像是听到了什么召唤一样，也大声嚎叫了起来。  
不对······临也努力使自己的视线聚焦起来。在月光的直射下，他的瞳孔缩小成细线，如此这般他便可以将眼前的景象看得更清晰。  
但临也的本意并不想将眼前的景象看得多清晰。  
将自己拖拽进来的男人背着光站在自己面前，身影似乎被黑暗淹没，只有月光为那高大的影像镀上暗淡轮廓，透出一股不容抗拒的压迫感。那男人没有回头，反而继续对着月亮嗥叫着。月光突破迷雾照亮了他的面孔，使临也在他回头的一瞬间就明白了——  
这家伙为什么会每个月中旬发出噪声。  
“哈？你居然是狼人吗？”  
完了，自己虽然在流浪猫和家猫的圈子里呼风唤雨，但归根结底也只是猫而已，面对真正的狼时肯定没有胜算，况且这还是在月圆之夜，是狼人的力量达到顶峰的夜晚。  
一朵云又不识相地遮蔽了月光，名为平和岛静雄的狼人缓缓转过身来直视着面前这不速之客。这人的头上也有一对兽耳，但那和自己耸立着的毛发粗糙的狼耳不同，是柔软的微微颤动的猫耳。而他的尾巴也和自己扫帚一样的尾巴不同，上面似乎有短短的毛，还灵活地摇来晃去。那狡黠的暗红色眸子中盛着的不止是面对狼人时的恐惧，还有一种不服输的劲头——称之为狠戾也不为过。  
真是麻烦人物。平和岛静雄不想再理会临也，便盘腿坐在了地上。刚刚的嚎叫释放了一些冲动，让他的头脑暂时清醒了一些。  
而这讨厌的“猫妖”却不让自己休息一下。他瞬间跃起袭击自己的后背，用爪子挠上自己的脸。格挡时平和岛静雄才发现那一击只是佯攻，这家伙真正的目的是割破自己的喉咙。  
平和岛静雄发出一声冷笑，不做任何抵抗地等着临也下手。在那锋利的爪子接触到脖颈上的毛发和皮肤的瞬间，临也就知道自己输定了。狼人的皮肤坚韧到自己的指甲无法穿透，他只能收敛了指甲，想把袖间藏着的匕首滑出来，但已经晚了。狼人击打在自己的手腕上，匕首叮当落地，临也也重重地跪倒在地上。他正要将手收回去时，却被平和岛静雄抓住了手腕。  
这下自己彻底挣动不得了。平和岛静雄依旧背对着自己，而自己的胳膊搭在平和岛静雄的肩膀上，手腕还被紧紧捏住，怎么看这都是无法挣脱的情况。临也用力想把自己的手腕从狼人的钳制中抽出来，却感到一阵天旋地转，再回过神来时，后脑勺已经磕在了地上，手腕还被牢牢地攥着。  
原来这力大无比的狼人竟然像甩一袋面粉一样把自己从他的身后甩到了身前。在空中翻滚了一圈对猫来说不算什么，但对这副人类的身体来说就不太友善了。临也感到有些眼花，便挣扎得更厉害了。  
“放开我。”  
“你是要杀我的吧，临也——”  
“你居然知道我的名字 ？”  
“同为半兽人，又居住得这么近，我不知道你才奇怪呢。”  
临也不做声了。平和岛静雄所说的理由并不充分，但他自己似乎也没发现自己的理由有什么不充分的。静雄知道他而他却不知道静雄的真实身份，唯一可能的解释就是平和岛静雄的“等级”比他高，自己不如人就是了。再考虑到自己平常只能以猫的面目示人而静雄可以作为人生活在人群中，这更令临也的心中升起了无来由的怒火。  
要杀了他。他这样对自己说着。

这想法听起来不切实际，但以自己的头脑和身手或许可以办得到。临也直视着静雄那泛光的眸子，想要通过目光的交汇转移狼人的注意力。而后者看起来的确上了当，钳制住手腕的力道放松了些，但还没有放松到可以挣脱的地步。临也嚅动嘴唇想要说点什么动摇静雄的心神，却又什么都说不出来了。  
因为他那能一刻不停地讲话的嘴被恶狠狠地封住了。  
氧气的缺失使他难以有更多反抗的动作，只能被动地承受着那与其说是亲吻不如说是撕咬的动作。月色下那狼人的耳朵耸立着，在被捕猎的一方看来就像是处刑台的漆黑剪影，这一联想令临也更加绝望，他屈起膝盖做出弹踢的动作，却踢了个空，结果自己不断的挣扎反而更加激怒了月圆之夜躁狂的狼人，他感受到狼人那尖利的牙齿了。  
若以旁观者的角度来看，这两个濒临疯狂的人——不，或许说是这两只发狂的兽，完全是势均力敌的样子。平和岛静雄意识到自己如果一直这样盘着腿扼住临也的手腕，是难以有进一步的动作的。而临也早就发现像这样躺在地上还被从上方压制，也不那么容易挣脱。平和岛静雄俯视着自己，忽然间又弯下身子用力撕咬着自己的下唇，将那本就柔软的组织恶作剧似地恣意啃噬拉扯，似乎是乐得听到自己痛到求饶的声音。平和岛静雄的下巴磕到了自己的鼻子，鼻尖泛出难忍的酸，蔓延到眼眶凝结成几滴咸涩的泪水，打湿了狼人茂密的毛发。  
这怪物的牙尖又碰到了自己的嘴唇。临也在惊慌和错乱的体验中清醒过来，意识到自己也有着锋利的牙齿。虽然不及狼牙那样大，但这种情况下小而锋利的牙齿所能带来的痛感也不见得会比狼牙少。于是他找准时机将自己的牙齿深深嵌入了那不断掠夺着的、湿润的狼人的舌头。等到血腥味在二人间爆发开的时候，等到怪物因此而有了一瞬间的迟疑的时候，就是反击的时刻了。  
临也是这么打着如意算盘的。  
平和岛静雄的确迟疑了。  
不光是迟疑，他所有的动作都停滞了。这不合常理的长时间静止让临也那本就恍惚着的心更加没底，计算好的一切被打乱重新组合，会发展成什么状况？以临也现在乱成一团糟的脑子来思考，根本无法得到答案。于是他将牙齿从对方的口舌之间慢慢撤出，惴惴不安地等待着比自己高了不知多少级别的狼人的“发落”。  
有两滴血从平和岛静雄的下巴上滴落，沾在临也的面颊上顺着肌理下滑。由温热逐渐冷去的液体留下极浅淡的铁锈腥气后慢慢干涸，然后又被带着伤的舌尖舔舐干净。临也瞪大了眼睛将平和岛静雄那宛如恶魔一样的目光刻在脑海，随着一记沉重的撞击失去了所有的意识。

醒来时目光所及依然是漆黑的。睁开眼睛时临也感到自己的睫毛扫过了布料之类的遮蔽物。当他想要摘下那覆盖在自己眼睛上的东西时，手腕又被扼住了。一声清脆的扣件合拢的声响将临也再次拽入了恐惧的深渊。  
“居然还在家里备手铐，狼人真的都是变态啊。”  
被拷住的“猫妖”居然还在自己面前寻求言语上的胜利，平和岛静雄不知道该盛赞他的勇气还是应该为他的愚蠢默哀，于是他选择什么都不说，转而用实际行动让这不驯的猫咪服从自己。  
而这猫似乎意识到了什么，他在床上扭动起来，尾巴不老实地晃来晃去，似乎想要翻身坐起来。很快那奔涌在临也血管中的猫科动物的基因便发挥了作用，他凭借柔韧的身躯几乎要将束缚了自己的目光的眼罩磨蹭掉了。就在有一丝微弱的光芒漏进眼中时，他感到自己被拷住的双手受到了蛮力的压制，上举到头顶后似乎又和一根固定在床前的柱子连在了一起。锁链坠地发出森冷的金属声音，临也感到眼中那最后一丝光芒也消散了。  
“哈······你是杀人狂吗？又是铁链又是手铐，你要看我在你面前求饶无果然后死掉的样子吗？不得不说如果你有这样的想法的话，真是变态中的变态啊。但是我现在肯定反抗不了，所以你想做什么我也阻止不了你的吧——不，倒不如说是当你打算做点什么的时候我就已经没有机会逃了。”  
“你骂够了？”  
“这怎么能是骂人？只是对现状作出符合实际的分析而已。”  
临也感到床面似乎往下沉了沉，平和岛静雄伸出“爪子”用力捏住了自己的面颊，掐住脸上柔软的肉后用狼人的指甲缓缓划过，有粗糙的痛感但不至于留下伤痕。临也下意识地往后缩了缩，怪物发出一声轻笑，似乎是在嘲弄他此时的狼狈。  
“看来你对现状的分析很精确。那么反正你也反抗不了，况且是你先惹上门来——”  
衣衫被扯破的刺耳声响和渗入胸口的冰冷夜风使临也脑中那紧张的弦瞬间绷断了，他发出不像自己能发出的哀嚎，但转瞬间那音节就被堵回了咽喉。  
“月圆之夜对于狼人来说意味着什么，你没有算到吧——临也？”  
临也不知道月圆之夜对狼人来说意味着什么，但从现在的情况看来他要是猜不到才真的是傻子。这手铐和铁链想必也不是平和岛静雄用来拷问受害者的刑具，而是他用在自己身上的。  
狼人每逢月圆之夜发出的噪声想必也和这有关——那摩擦声嚎叫声击打声想必是平和岛静雄在压抑着什么时发出的声音。那刺耳的似乎要将夜幕粉碎的狼嚎声只是表象而已，在那之下肯定还留存着更为令人惊惧的真相。临也对狼人的生活习性并不熟悉，而面对未知时的恐惧又压倒了猫的好奇心，使他无意识地颤抖起来。  
“喂，你在发什么抖啊？”平和岛静雄粗暴地摘掉了覆在临也眼睛上的眼罩，像是要安抚他一样轻轻用指面摩挲了一下临也那簌簌发抖的猫耳。  
尽管依旧被拷着，视力却恢复了。临也迅速调整好了自己瞳孔的大小，使自己立刻投入了警戒状态，然后趁平和岛静雄的小臂在自己的侧脸上掠过的时候一口咬了上去。牙尖仅仅没入了几毫米就被强力拉开，临也在拽住自己头发的、暴怒的狼人面前恣意笑了起来。  
“你明明知道自己会输。”  
临也发觉自己在这个人面前什么话都说不出来了。平和岛静雄侧身迎着月光，将那些粗糙的覆盖手臂和脖子的毛发渐渐隐去，等他再次凝视着临也时，他已经是一个英俊的正常人类了。  
他将临也的脸捧到面前，吻了吻那如蝶翼般颤动的睫毛，然后忽然睁开了眼睛。  
那双眼睛里似乎有火光在流动，临也不能自抑地被那双眼睛吸引。他不由自主地将浑身的力气调动到眼睛，不愿错过从那双狼人的瞳孔中迸溅出来的火花。在那颇具威严而又透露出某种不可言说的目的的目光中，临也绝望地感到有某种熟悉的热潮逐渐淹没了自己的身体。  
他在平和岛静雄的目光所营造出的氛围内被强制催情了。  
而对方似乎是故意这么干的，他好整以暇地观望着这个比自己低阶的猫妖在自己的控制下逐渐失态的模样，却没有任何帮助临也纾解的意思。  
“看来你真的不知道。”原本铺展整齐的床单在临也不耐的翻滚中变得皱皱巴巴，静雄将那皱成一团的布料重新铺平，拽住了临也那发热的毛乎乎的尾巴。  
“每个月的中旬我都会经历这么一场——而这次你闯了进来，所以受到影响也很正常。”  
“混······蛋，你是故意的······”临也嚅动嘴唇，揪住床单弓起了腰。他才不相信自己是受到了狼人的影响，是这家伙发现了他们之间的差距，转而利用自己的弱点来对付自己。  
“那你要是这么认为，我也没有办法。而且明明是你说的，你知道自己没有机会逃。”  
“那你就好好接受接下来会发生的一切怎么样？”

临也并非没有过类似的经验。  
他不是什么企图压抑自己的欲望的圣人，因此在每年特定的日子出去寻欢作乐也很正常，只不过是以一只毛色漂亮举止优雅的黑猫形象和几只周边的小母猫在一起而已。以人类的形态毫无保留地将自己展现在危险对象前，这还是第一次。  
他不知道自己是否表现出了恐惧，但他又感到自己的确在发抖。恐惧着迟疑着的同时，近乎魔幻的甜蜜从胸膛中涌出。被那毫无起源可追溯的、陌生的甜蜜裹挟的心脏挣动的发痛，使他急于投入一个能使自己的疼痛减轻一些的怀抱。他在朦胧中向坐在床边的那个身影伸出被束缚着的双手，铁链发出凌乱的撞击声，看来比自己想象的要长。  
而平和岛静雄只是冷冷地看着这一切，没有作出任何回应，连一声不屑的嗤笑都没有。  
于是临也转而抚上自己的胸口。由于蔽体的衣物早已被刚刚发狂的狼人撕破，他不用撩起下摆就可以用指尖碰到胸口那粗糙的突起。不知是因意识迷离出现了幻听还是什么的，似乎有粗重的喘息横冲直撞地进入自己的大脑。临也努力睁大了眼睛，却像是在海底向天空眺望一样，对眼前的一切都看不清晰，自己反而更加晕眩。平和岛静雄的金发在夜幕中呈现出灰白的色调，他的表情隐匿在临也自己呼出的热气背后，缥缈得像是假的。  
“来帮我。”  
由于双手被束缚，临也只能碰到自己一边乳首。那不足以令自己满足的微弱刺激使他的呼吸都变得困难。备受煎熬的神经完全控制了纤弱的意志，他一边诅咒着令自己陷入如此意乱情迷的状况的罪魁祸首，一面又向他提出请求——尽管在对方眼里这请求的语气宛如“要求”。他试着用足尖去撩动平和岛静雄的衣摆，碰触到了布料后又用脚趾在那块布料上画圈，直到静雄握住了他的脚踝。  
“来帮我。”  
他再次出言要求着，脚趾不安分地蜷起又伸展。上衣虽然被扯破，裤子却是完整的，紧绷感从下身传来，狼人所散发的迷情气味再次将他好不容易生出的反抗之意驱散，反而令他涌出了更多期待。  
因此他更加不愿意费力与静雄作对了。  
临也仰躺在床上，故意将双手上举过头顶，作出放弃抵抗的样子，同时别过了头。  
“你怎么搞得像是我强迫你一样？”平和岛静雄看起来完全搞不清楚状况，但临也相信这一定是他做出的假象，因此他更加恼怒了。  
难道不是吗？狼人施加于脚踝的力道几乎要将自己的骨骼捏碎，临也再次在床上扭动起来，用另一只脚去踹静雄。  
“少废话，怪物。”  
“你要干什么就快点干。”  
仿佛这句话是一句许可一样，临也感到静雄那一直凝滞着的身体忽然间苏醒了。他将临也凶狠地摁在床上，一只手去扯临也的皮带。和那固执的扣件搏斗了一阵后，他毫不掩饰地望着那微微鼓起的地方，笑了一声。  
“这可是你自作自受。”  
身体被扶了起来，临也在愈加汹涌的欲潮中尽力去拥抱自己的敌人，将胡乱的吻印在他的脸上。因为并不是第一次，他对怎样撩拨对方还是有些经验的，但在如此被动的境地之下极尽所能地表示出自己对对方的渴求，还是第一次。  
只要自己能牵引对方，让他取悦自己，那就不算是失败。他这样想着，更笨拙地缠上平和岛静雄的身体，想要把他压倒在床上。  
但他被推开了，用“搡”这个字或许更为贴切。临也感到自己的头在床头的栏杆上磕了一下，痛得他发出一声模糊的呜咽，半勃起来的性器也发了软。他蜷在床沿捂着碰到的地方，揉了一会儿才恢复了平静，接着，他用湿润的眼睛呆呆地盯着手铐，然后将手向下身移去。  
他已经顾不得什么了。  
将手覆上重又勃起的性器，他轻轻地揉弄起了那自己几乎未曾碰触过的地方。在平和岛静雄冷淡的目光下做这种事情实在过于羞耻，于是他换了个姿势，趴在床上仅靠下巴和膝盖支撑着身体，将被束缚在一起的双手伸进内裤的边缘，握住身前挺立着的东西捋弄起来。由于不经常这样做，他的动作也是生涩的。手指擦过顶端的小孔时，他感到那几乎使自己的心融化殆尽的冲动似乎有了纾解的余地，于是他用一只手固定住自己微微跳动的性器，用另一只手的食指用力戳刺那个小孔，很快就有晶亮的液体顺着指节汩汩流下，将身下的床单打湿了一大片。  
他似乎看到了闪电从脑海里掠过，过分刺眼的光令他放松了警惕，也因此闭上了眼睛。朦朦胧胧中有一双手托住了自己的腹部和胸口，使自己直立起身子跪在床面上。因纷燃的欲火而打着抖的双腿并不能支撑临也跪直起来的动作，于是他向后倒去，却坐在另一双比自己强健得多的、肌肉紧实的大腿上。  
平和岛静雄惊奇于自己居然能将这只猫妖挑逗到这地步，于是他有了更加大胆的想法。在他算不得多么漫长的人生中，一直都是靠自身的意志力方能捱过每个月的月圆之夜。能够承受他不加思索就释放出的怪力的同类少之又少，而他也一直试图离群索居。如此多的因素使得平和岛静雄一直未曾实践过性这一方面的事情，久而久之过度的压抑使他愈加狂躁。  
而此时有人摁响了门铃，还是难得一见的同类。虽然只是个低阶的猫妖，但他那优美地摇曳着的尾巴和透出粉色血管的耳朵，使几乎不知诱惑为何物的、粗糙地生活着的平和岛静雄几乎着了魔。  
他将不断玩弄自己性器的、几乎失去理智的临也捞进怀里，让他坐在自己的大腿上。临也微微张开嘴唇衔住了平和岛静雄的一缕头发，将它含在嘴里的同时，他转过脸去用懵懂却又慌乱的目光打量着这个未曾对自己展现一丝温柔的男人，然后将被拘束着的双手再次上举，从后面圈住了狼人的毛茸茸的脑袋，将那张冷着的脸尽力扳到颈侧。意识到这样的动作有些扭曲时，他又放下了手，试图用耳朵去蹭狼人的下巴。  
“平和岛······静雄······”临也无意识地呢喃出对方的名字，同时手又伸到了颤动着的前端。当他再次将那有些胀痛的前端包裹起来时，手背被另一双手压住了。狼人那特有的沙哑嗓音在耳边响起，似乎带了怒意。  
“你就这样叫我吗？就这样还想让我帮你？”  
临也不知自己戳到了对方的什么怒点。若是正常状态下他一定可以判断出这是平和岛静雄在故意挑衅，但此时此刻他只因自己可能将“取悦”自己的人惹怒而忐忑不安着。  
或许临也自己都未曾意识到——  
以相互满足需求的、偶然产生的联系为基础，谈论谁取悦谁本就是可笑的事情。而为达目的所采取的一系列“以退为进”的手段，最终结果都会演化为只有退没有进。

迷离恍惚的炙痛从舌尖蔓延开来，临也感到身体中的每一滴水都几乎要蒸发殆尽。渴，太渴了。他迎上狼人的吻，挣扎着寻一条出路。  
他未曾考虑自己在对方眼里变成了什么样子。平和岛静雄将猫一样软的身体放在腿上揉在怀里，低头想要嗅临也身上的味道，却撞上了那雪白的颈项。被扯破的衣衫仍不肯脱离那具诱人的躯体，浅浅地遮盖住低洼的锁骨，妨碍了那细致的线条接着在平和岛静雄的视野中延展。  
于是借着怒意，静雄彻底将那件衣服从临也的身上脱了下来。那一瞬间他其实有着异常的兴奋，以至于身体也像怀中的人一样簌簌抖了起来。临也迷迷蒙蒙地望着他，突然从喉中溢出惊慌的呜咽，与此同时，他抖得更厉害了，玩弄着自己的手也动作更快。  
像一只昏了头的鸟一样。  
平和岛静雄啧了一声，强行再次替临也抚慰了起来。临也靠在静雄怀里，痛苦地喘息着，喃喃着。  
“你这怪物，你让我······”  
“不行。”  
平和岛静雄将临也那几乎碰到小腹的性器握在手中，将隐藏起来的毛发再次浮出体表。狼人的手心毛糙而炽热，对于敏感的那处来说无异于是施与痛苦和甜蜜的刑具。临也挺动腰身磨蹭着那里，陌生而奇异的快感涌上来，他咬住了平和岛静雄横在自己颈侧的胳膊，嘶哑地发出呻吟。  
“你要是再咬我······”平和岛静雄停止了手上的动作，转而堵住了猫妖那隐秘欲望的出口：“你这辈子都不要想射出来。”  
“不要！”临也松了口，用蒙了水雾的眸子逼视着静雄：“你是变态吗？”  
静雄又将手指移到了下方那两个有些发硬的小球上，不轻不重地捏了一下：“你要是再骂一句，我就替你的主人给你做绝育。”  
不光是心理的弱点，连生理上的弱点都被对方把控。临也垂下了头，但很快又因为平和岛静雄的动作再次发起了抖。他扬起脖子发出甜腻的呻吟，然后在狼人那毛糙的手心里释放了出来。  
咔哒一声，手铐被打开了。  
几乎脱了力的临也在静雄放开自己的一瞬间就倒在了床上。空气中催情的气味似乎越来越浓，可能也是因为自己刚才的状态也带动了这一室的气氛吧。临也这么想着，揉搓着自己的手腕，想要拽过被单盖住自己的身体，但刚伸出手去够被子，平和岛静雄再次摁住了他的手。  
“你该怎样叫我？”  
临也晃了晃脑袋，企图从昏沉中回忆起这个可能并未存在过的称呼，但他失败了。  
“平和岛静雄、怪物、变态狼人？你挑一个？”  
“看来你真的不长记性。”  
平和岛静雄冷笑一声，揪起临也的头发，强迫他翻了个身俯趴在床上。刚刚承接下的那些黏滑的液体不可浪费，狼人并不总是在房间里备着润滑用具。他用两指撑开那被白嫩臀瓣遮蔽住的入口，将一根手指伴随着临也刚刚弄在自己手里的精液一起，缓缓推进了紧闭着的后穴。临也猛地抽搐了一下，叫出了声。  
“哇，你居然还有这爱好吗？”  
紧接着那两片如刀锋般锋利的嘴唇就要吐出恶语了。平和岛静雄烦躁地想着，殊不知自己在临也眼里才是罪恶的一方。他将空余着的手指塞进临也的口腔，在里面粗暴地搅弄起来。那原始的欲念在脑海深处轰然作响——他也不过是个容易被催情的狼人罢了。  
临也在被单上挣扎扭动，但狂暴只带给平和岛静雄更大的刺激。他塞入了两根手指，在内部作剪刀样扩张着，将那层叠的褶皱铺平再拉伸。刺入临也口腔的手指也没有闲着，翻搅着拉扯着那软舌，再刺入那因惊惧而收缩的咽喉，直到咽喉的反抗变为妥协，他才将手从临也那张开的口中抽出，将牵连出的涎液一并送回了对方的身体，不过是从另一个“入口”送进去的。  
临也伏在床面上，听身后发出的水声，像是在听与自己无关的事一般闭上了眼睛。他不是不懂雄性之间这样的事情，但万万没有想到会发生在自己身上。刚刚才恢复平静的性器又颤抖着抬高了些，他用力用脚后跟蹬了平和岛静雄一下，躲开了那令自己难受的扩张。  
手指从后面撤出了，平和岛静雄为了使临也不要逃脱，便下意识地拽住了猫咪的尾巴。揪住那附着绒毛的、可爱的尾巴时，临也像是被牵住了线的木偶一般不动了。他趴在那里，身体因恐惧而出了一层薄汗。同为半兽人，他们都清楚尾巴对他们来说意味着什么。如果平和岛静雄此时将他的力量施加于那脆弱的软骨上，临也的下半生可能就要瘫痪着度过了。  
“不要，不要揪那里······”  
临也的耳朵耷拉了下来，他小声地求着这个一直以来都掌握着自己生死的施暴者。在自尊和生命的抉择前他有着自己的想法。  
先活下去，只要活下去就还有机会复仇。他翻过身，护着自己的尾巴，然后伸开双臂环抱住了面前的男人。他用嘴唇啄了啄男人的鼻梁，然后将他往自己的怀中拥了拥。这乖巧的、意味着妥协的动作令平和岛静雄十分受用，于是他也用已经有些鼓胀的下身去蹭临也那赤裸的大腿根，感到长裤的布料有些湿意时满足地与临也交换了一个潮热的吻，然后将晕眩着的猫妖压在了床上。  
临也恍恍惚惚地感到自己似乎被打开了一个缺口，于是他疯了一样用双腿缠住狼人的腰。平和岛静雄同样也有一条尾巴，临也用发着抖的光洁小腿在那下垂的尾巴上磨着蹭着，粗糙的毛发令那双腿晕上血色，渐渐地他浑身也晕上了相同的血色。临也故意用自己的性器前端渗出的液体打湿平和岛静雄的衬衫，想引诱他也脱下衣服，这样就显得自己不是那么狼狈。  
而对方却并不为之所动，反而在翻搅着自己的舌根的同时又拽住了自己的尾巴，顺着软骨一节节上移，在尾椎处忽然收紧。这么一来，酥麻感和紧张感一并涌上大脑，临也的腰瘫软了下来，呜呜咽咽地再次请求平和岛静雄不要乱动自己的尾巴。  
“放心，我不会伤着你的。”  
话音刚落，临也就惊悚地瞪大了眼睛。  
平和岛静雄的确如他所言，没有伤害自己的打算。但他是打算让自己伤害自己吗？临也反应不过来了，因为他觉得再这样下去真的会伤到自己——用自己的尾巴。  
被扩张到可以容纳二指的后穴被一个柔软的东西缓缓进入了。临也在脑中描摹这那东西的形状：似乎是软的，但是也没有到柔若无骨的地步；上面附了短毛，刺激着初次被进入的、敏感的内壁。难以言说的湿痒从身体内部攀附上来，像是爬山虎一样占据了感官的高墙。临也被那难以言说的酥痒感掳获，忍不住轻轻地唤出声音。  
“这样好舒服······这是什么······？”  
耳边传来平和岛静雄的坏笑——那一定是坏笑吧——紧接着被填充的感觉就消失了，临也不耐地收缩了一下，却什么都没感觉到。静雄捞住临也的手，让他摸了摸刚才令自己意乱情迷的“小玩具”。  
原来是自己的尾巴。  
临也还没有惊叫出声，唇又被封住了。平和岛静雄压住他的手腕，膝盖粗暴地抵在他的双腿间，然后不顾临也的扭动，再次将他的尾巴送进了被短毛扎得有些红肿的入口。因主人过于紧张而有些僵硬的尾巴不知道自己正向主人身体里的何处戳刺——如果它有意识的话，可能会感到自己碰到了一个小小的突起。  
那处被戳到的感觉实在是过于刺激，同时嫩肉组成的内壁绞缠着被毛发包覆的尾巴，带来的痒痛几乎要将自己蚕食殆尽。临也意识到自己又流出了眼泪，但被吻覆盖的唇齿却连一声哀叫都发不出来。他紧紧地缠着平和岛静雄的腰，不自觉地收紧了后面。而那恶趣味的狼人又将另一根手指塞了进去，还轻轻地弯动手指操纵着之前进入的猫尾，使那突起的一点颤得更厉害了。  
临也将脸埋在此刻正耍弄着自己，玩得不亦乐乎的人的胸口前，咬住了他的衬衫。他的意识开始浮沉，除了盲目地试图纾解前面传来的涨热感之外，唯一能做的就是努力将塞入后面的东西往体外排出。他并不知道怎样才能把硬塞入的东西排出去，只能试图收缩着，大口喘息着。而这副样子又使只会凭感觉突入的平和岛静雄更加粗暴了。  
“我说过的，你好好承受吧。”  
前端被掐了一下，临也一晃神，无意识地放松了后面，这使得那尾巴戳到了更深的地方。他痛得放松了双腿，因疼痛而溢出了更多恐惧和怒意，甚至压过了刚刚强烈如火山喷发的快感。于是他将手腕从平和岛静雄指间挣脱，对着那张脸扇了上去。  
但平和岛静雄偏了一下头，那一巴掌只是拍在他肩上。意料当中的怒吼并没有出现，他只是楞了一下，然后将那条湿淋淋的尾巴取出了自己的身体。有液体从之前被堵塞的地方汩汩流出来，他用指腹摩挲了一下红肿的穴口，然后拉开了自己的裤链，再度俯下身来试图接吻。  
临也感到这个人变了，似乎带了些之前没有的歉意。于是他也顺水推舟，压抑着闭上了眼睛。

平和岛静雄知道自己玩过头了，但当他看到那张通红的，潋滟着情欲和水光的面庞，总是忍不住想要对他做更过分的事情。这送上门来的“美餐”没想到格外诱人，诱人到让他有了给自己开脱的理由。  
“你不该这么可爱的，如果你不这么可爱，我也就不会这么过分地对待你。”  
“······哈？这是什么鬼逻辑？”  
堪称直白到露骨的话语撞击在心脏上，钝痛中夹杂了一丝若有若无的难为情。临也叹了口气，再次将身体缠在了静雄身上。他知道有什么就要来了，于是他屏住了呼吸。  
比自己的要火热百倍的东西推开层层褶皱挤了进来。由于之前做的准备足够充足，进入时并没有怎么疼痛。临也被扶着坐在静雄的腿上，回过身想看看到底是怎么样进去的，却什么也看不到，于是他转而低下头去看着自己被冷落的前面，想要再次动手去触碰。  
“把手搭在我肩上。”平和岛静雄命令着，再次用毛糙的手握住了临也挺立的性器。这次不再那么粗暴，他用指甲轻轻描绘着那柱体的曲线和经络，同时还小幅度动着腰，试图让临也适应自己。而临也也的确很快就适应了，他甚至因被狼人掌心的毛发剐蹭到前端而痒得笑了起来。  
“好痒啊，小静，小静······”  
平和岛静雄睁大了眼睛，然后满足地用空余的手捏住了临也前胸的一边突起。用舌尖舔舐的时候，他更猛地动着腰，同时捋弄的速度也加快了。  
“你刚叫我什么？”  
“哈······小静、小静？······我叫错了，不要这样弄······”临也误以为平和岛静雄忽然“发疯”是因为他的称呼，为了自己的生命安全考虑，他不得不在此时道歉。  
他感觉自己快坐不住了。那根凶暴的性器将自己几乎要顶穿，每次都精准无比地擦过那使自己瘫软下来的点。临也感到自己像是个包裹着粘液的、透明圆润的泡泡，每被顶弄一次就从身体里溢出更多黏滑的液体。那些液体沾湿了自己和平和岛静雄下身的毛发，使他们无时无刻不通过躯体碰撞间拉出的银丝连接在一起，交换着彼此越来越炽热的吐息。身前传来的愉悦感使他的大脑几乎要熔化，那过分的快感竟然使他产生了将死的错觉，于是他伏在平和岛静雄耳边恣意地哭了出来。  
“我叫错了，我不这样叫了······你放开我，我不要这样······”  
那捏着自己乳首的指尖顿了顿，然后放开了。紧接着那只毛茸茸的，厚实的“手”轻轻按在了自己的背上。临也讨好般地用猫咪的舌尖舔了舔静雄那滑下汗滴的侧颈，不出声了。  
“其实······”  
“我很喜欢你这样叫。”  
平和岛静雄停止了乱暴的动作，用自己的额头贴着临也的额头，一字一句、温柔无比地说着。  
“你不知道······我被人畏惧这么久，我从来不知道还有人可以这样叫我——”  
“以我的名字之外的称呼呼唤我。”  
那是一双怎样孤单的眼睛啊。临也似乎在泪光中看到了映在那双眼瞳里的月亮，澄澈得像是一个人的心脏。那里面或许躲着一只怪物，而这怪物就藏在不为人知的地方默默活着，等待着有人来摁响他的门铃。  
即使那人是想来取他的性命，他也尽可能用笨拙的温柔去对待对方了。  
但因此而产生对怪物的怜悯是不可能的，临也将指甲刺进了静雄的衬衣，停在皮肤下几毫米的地方。  
“喂，你在煽什么情啊？”  
他露出一个恶意满满的笑容。  
“我可是等得不耐烦了呢。”  
上挑的尾音还没消散，临也就在新一轮的撞击中叫了起来。平和岛静雄将他抱了起来，又忽然将他压倒在床上，借着倒下去的瞬间用更大的力量进入了他的身体，顺便还将他的腿上拉到肩膀上。这么一来临也感到自己的腰要被折断了，陶醉的瞬间只有短暂一刻，自己悲鸣充斥了昏聩的头脑。他望着自己那再次被搁置的前端在虚空中发着抖，忍不住再次收缩了一下。平和岛静雄的闷哼声在耳边炸开，随着他粗重的喘息，临也在迷乱中叫着几个破碎的音节，再次释放了出来。  
平和岛静雄用手指沾了沾临也弄在自己衣服上的浊液，再度用力戳弄起了那柔软的内壁。他不去找什么敏感点，只是单纯变换着角度猛力顶弄。他想要探索更多关于这个人的身体的一切，敏感点并不重要，寻找它的过程才更富有乐趣。临也哀哀的、无力的呻吟声使静雄更加提起了兴致，于是他低下头咬住了临也的乳首拉扯起来，一边用牙齿碾磨那粗糙的肉粒，一边将自己楔进这具温暖的身体。临也捂着脸咬着嘴唇呼痛，忽然间绷紧了身体，尾巴和耳朵都僵硬了起来。  
看来自己的确咬疼了他。静雄转而用舌尖去逗弄那已经被自己咬红的突起，就当是一个简单诚恳的道歉。临也的意识看样子已经模糊了，一夜的厮缠也要到了尾声，静雄再次将自己的性器撞入那嫩滑的甬道，顶得临也发出一声惊喘后心满意足地撤出，将自己的精液悉数弄在了临也的大腿上。  
“哈、居然······不射在里面？这可要······表扬一下······”临也喃喃地说着，闭上了眼睛。  
“啊，是啊。”平和岛静雄站起来，借着熹微的晨光看了看室内的一片狼藉，叹了口气，将被子拉开将自己和临也裹在一起。  
——看样子要睡到中午才起来了。他这么想着，玩弄了一下那耷拉着的猫耳朵，捋了一下那柔软的猫尾巴，它们的主人一点儿反应都没有，只有那露在被子外的睡颜泛出疲惫的红晕。  
“小静······”  
“啊，临也。”明明知道可能只是梦话，平和岛静雄还是微微笑着回应了。他用胳膊圈住睡梦中的猫妖，吻了吻那双疲倦到睁不开的眼睛。  
“哈哈，蠢死了，这个名字······”  
······下次该是谁杀了谁呢？平和岛静雄恨恨地将那耷拉着的猫耳朵掐了一下，在临也因突如其来的疼痛惊醒之前闭上了眼睛。

还有多久它才能回来？  
我不知道，或许我的猫已经自由了。


End file.
